Hide to fight another day
by jedikunji
Summary: Featuring the lifes of Ahsoka Tano and Maul after the clone wars , and their strugle to survive
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this fanfiction**

 **This is a story taking place after the clone wars , featuring both Ahsoka and Maul , and their struggle to stay alive after order 66**

Ahsoka had felt a disturbance in the force

She had never felt something this traumatizing before

She locked herself in her apartment but the disturbances just kept getting worse as time passed

She was in the coruscant underworld , this is where she lived now , in a small apartment

She decided to go and get some fresh air

People were acting suspiciously today

Everyone seemed a bit shocked

Some people were crying for some reason and others were partying

She went inside a cantina , a usual place where she would drink something when not feeling alright

She was stunned in shock and trauma the moment after she had entered the cantina

She saw that the jedi temple was on fire and partly destroyed on a holo tv

Ahsoka's jedi instincs snapped

She had to get up there to see what was going on

But she had to find out more first

She knew the bartender well

He was a Rodian called 'Rekk'

He was around his late 50's and was quite a nice person for someone that lived in the underworld

Ahsoka decided to ask if he knew more of this

"Hey Rekk !" Ahsoka yelled

"Hello there , Ahsoka" The rodian said

The Rodian knew that Ahsoka was a former jedi

How could he not?

Ahsoka was accused of treason and her escape from prison was broadcasted over the whole planet

"Nasty things happened out there" Rekk said

"Tell me more"

"People are saying that clones attacked the temple and have killed a lot of jedi"

Rekk than stopped talking

An emergency broadcast immediately opened itself on all channels

Palpatine was giving his speech

He was telling about how the jedi had betrayed the republic and left him scarred and deformed

He also said that the remaining jedi would be hunted down

Than he announced himself the emperor of the newly formed Galactic Empire

Rekk was looking for Ahsoka but she was no where to be seen

She had run off

She was sprinting through the streets with tears in her eyes

She wanted to get back to her apartment

She approached her apartment and saw something unusual

Clones had banged her door in and were searching the building

She had to get out of there fast !


	2. Chapter 2

Several months had passed

Ahsoka was on the run now

She was being hunted by the empire , even though that she was a former jedi

She was living on a ship now

She had scavenged a lot of stuff over the past few months , including a imperial radio used for emergency transmissions by the empire

She had gotten it by robbing an imperial colonel in his own ship

How ironic

She always left the radio on incase of jedi reports

She was desperately looking for Anakin and Obi Wan

She would have sensed it if any of them had died

She was positive that they were still both alive , planning to rebel against the empire

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a message on the radio

"Reports of a possible Jedi on former republic medical center C-012 , located in the Ryloth system"

"All available reinforcements engage !"

"That medical center is not far from here !" Ahsoka yelled

She immediately set course there and arrived within minutes

She would risk her own life , if that meant saving another jedi

She closed in on the medical center

The hangar doors were open and she could see lasers from blasters being fired all over the place

Ahsoka landed her ship

The imperials thought that it were reinforcements

Ahsoka jumped out of the ship and ignited her new lightsabers

She cut some stormtroopers down easily

She saw the other jedi , he wore a cape and wielded a dark saber

She recognized it instantly

It is the same weapon Maul had

The weapon that had almost killed her and Rex during the Siege of Mandalore

Maul killed the last stormtroopers remaining and removed his hood

They stared at each other for several seconds

"You !" Ahsoka yelled

"Thanks for the help , Lady Tano"

"Time is so precious nowadays"

"Imperial reinforcements will arrive any minute now , i suggest we leave"

"We ?!" Ahsoka yelled

"Well my ship is done for so i hoped that you could give me a lift"

"Uhm ... no !"

"I have a shipment of bowcasters here"

"There are a total of 24 in there"

"Selling one of them would already deliver you a fortune"

"I want half" Ahsoka said

"I will give you 8 !" Maul yelled

"12 or no deal !"

"Fine !" Maul yelled

"It's not like i have a choice in the situation !"

They took the shipment on Ahsoka's ship and managed to flee the system

Their hyperdrive got hit in the escape so it was fried when they jumped out of hyperspace

"Great !" Ahsoka yelled

"Do not worry , you'll get a much better ship after we sell these"

"Where did you bring us , Maul ?" Ahsoka asked

"The Wookie system"

"I have an associate on Trandoshia who is willing to buy these bowcasters for a lot of credits"

"These Trandoshians hunt Wookies down for sport !" Ahsoka yelled

"Not my problem" Maul answered

"But wait , this place is full of bounty hunters !" Ahsoka yelled

"Take this cloak" Maul said

"We won't be recognized if we wear proper disguises

They made their way to Maul's contact

They met in a warehouse

The Trandoshian was accompanied by 4 bodyguards

"You got the weapons ?" He asked

"Credits first" Ahsoka answered

"Who is this lovely Togruta girl !"

"I thought that we would meet , alone !" The Trandoshian yelled

"The plans have changed , hand over the credits and we hand you over the bowcasters"

Maul handed the crate over and received 2 suitcases full of credits

The Trandoshians knew better than to try and make a move against Maul , he had quite a reputation

"Here is your cut , Lady Tano"

"Thanks , sleemo !" Ahsoka answered

"No unexpected surprises next time , Maul"

"The empire would have my head if they knew that i was making deals with you" The Trandoshian said

"Always a pleasure , Gor' " Maul said

They made their way to Ahsoka's ship

Ahsoka would ditch Maul on the nearest rock

Maul had become quite the talking type

He asked Ahsoka a lot of questions and she did as well

They talked about the end of the war and the jedi

"So , where were you when it happened?" Maul asked

"On Coruscant , on one of the underworld levels"

"How did you escape?"

"I smuggled myself of planet with the help of a friend who owed me a favor"

"So the empire is hunting you as well now?" Ahsoka asked

"I pose a threat against the empire , so they would like me removed from the world of living"

"Do you know anything about surviving jedi?" Ahsoka asked

"Kenobi lives for certain , i would have sensed him fade if he had died"

"The force is even more out of balance , now" Ahsoka said

"Yes ... it was already out of balance due to the clone wars but now the dark side has taken over"

"I bet you like that" Ahsoka said

"You will be surprised to hear that i don't , one cannot survive without the other , even the sith know this"

"The light side will rebel some day , just like the sith took over the galaxy again" Maul said

Maul asked a question that Ahsoka had never expected , at least from him

"You know , i am in need of a business partner , so maybe we could ..."

Ahsoka didn't let him finish the sentence

"No thanks , i won't ever forget the things you've done Maul , even if we share a common enemy"

"What's in the past is in the past , we must now focus on the future !" Maul yelled

"You know that its hard to survive by yourself"

"Why is he trying so hard?" Ahsoka thought

"But maybe i should consider , Maul is powerful and has many connections in the underworld"

"I've worked with Ventress before , but that's another story !" Ahsoka thought

"Well ... ?" Maul asked

"Alright ... I guess that i will see how this turns out"

"Excellent !" Maul said in a heavy tone

"We need a ship now , that one you have is garbage"


End file.
